Smile, My Sunshine
by NekoMiku
Summary: Hinata is Engaged to Sasuke & after a year they'll be married. Meanwhile, The future Kazekage will be studying with hinata for a year. Little does she know, Sabaku no Gaara will let her learn something new... even something such as learning how to love...
1. Chapter 1 : Memories

_Chapter 1: MEMORIES_

Hinata was strolling around konoha, roaming around and window-shopping just to kill time since she needs to wait until late afternoon for her scheduled meeting with the hyuuga clan's head, hyuuga hiashi. While wandering around aimlessly, hinata ended up in a forest just between the borders and the town of konoha, since she has a very poor sense of direction. Unfamiliar with the place, hinata felt scared. Her heart almost jumped out of its place when she saw two familiar figures coming her way.

_"Uhm… A-ano!"_Hinata called to the two figures,

The two figures were haruno sakura and yamanaka ino, both of them were her classmates during her 1st and 2nd year in junior high.  
Hinata took a step back when she recognized them, thinking, _"Uh-oh, here comes trouble…"__  
_  
_"Well, Well, Well… Look who's here?_ , Ino muttered.  
_  
__"If it isn't hinata-chan, how nice it is to see you here?"_ Sakura said w/ a slight hint of sarcasm.  
_  
__"A-ano... S-sakura-chan, N-nice to see y-you here t-too…"_ Hinata stuttered and was taken aback when sakura suddenly grabbed her shirt's collar.  
_  
__"Spare me your oh-so-cute-and-of-so-good act. I was told that sasuke-kun will be at your mansion later. "What's going on, you traitor?"_ Sakura shouted.  
_  
__"A-ano… I-ittai! Sakura-chan, Please release my shirt, it hurts…"_ Hinata Begged.  
Sakura tightened her grip on hinata's collar, making hinata gasp for air.  
_  
__"We will only release you when you're done talking…"_ Ino said.  
_  
__"A-ano… But I really don't know, I was only told that i-I should meet my otou-san this afternoon…"_ Hinata nervously stuttered.  
_  
__"Hey ino-pig! Should we believe what this traitor's saying?"_ Sakura turned to Ino.  
_  
__"Quit calling me ino-pig, you flirt. Anyway, I don't think hinata's gutsy enough to trick us, right"?_ Ino looked at hinata with disgust.  
_  
__"If you say so Ino-pig, just be sure you're telling us the truth, hinata-chan… you won't like us when we're angry."_ Sakura turned to hinata w/  
a creepy grin on her face and released hinata's collar.  
_  
__"A-ano… T-thank you for believing me even just a little…"_ The two bullies started to walk away from hinata's direction.

Halfway, ino turned to face hinata and said, _"Oh, I know you're such a loser that you can't even find your way to get out of this forest. And since I'm so good, I will give you directions, just go straight that way…"_Ino pointed to a stoned pathway and let out a mocking laugh before she left.

_"Ugh, I don't even know what I did to them to make them hate me this much. I am not interested in sasuke-kun, well, he was my crush… but now, he's just… he's just a friend as well as a classmate to me..."_Hinata sadly thought to herself and memories came flashing back.

*****2 Years Ago*  
_  
__"Oh my, I'm running late, Geez… This is neji'nii-san's fault, he left without even waking me up… and this is the opening ceremony for freshmen in Konoha Academy."_ Hinata thought to herself, drowned to her thoughts, she wasn't even aware that someone is in front of her and continued walking in a fast pace.

*Thud* Both Hinata and the stranger bumped into each other then fell down to the ground, just in front of the school gate.  
_  
__"I-ittai!"_ Hinata muttered, rubbing her painful backside from her fall. Then, she remembered, she wasn't the only one who fell.

In a blink of eye, she stood up without even looking at the stranger's face and bowed her head repeatedly while saying, _"G-gomenasai!__  
__Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"_  
_  
__" I'm Okay. How about you?"_ A cold voice answered.

Hinata was startled by the coldness in the voice of the stranger and started to look upwards and was surprised to meet the gaze of a handsome man with a pair of dangerously-looking pitch black eyes.

_"Miss? I said, are you alright? Shall I bring you to the Clinic?"_ Panic rose into the stranger's heart when he saw that the clumsy yet pretty girl who just bumped into him stared at him endlessly.

Embarrassed by the stare that she gave the man, Hinata blushed deep red. She quickly replied, _"Yes, I-I'm fine, S-sorry for what H-happened. I was in a H-hurry and-"_  
_  
__"Whatever. I did not ask for your explanation, A mere sorry can do. It's fine, As long as you don't repeat the same mistake twice."_The stranger interrupted with a hint of sarcasm.

Hinata was taken aback by the stranger's harsh comment. If it was anyone else, they would certainly be angry with the stranger's comment, but it was Hinata that we're talking about. She was used to getting told off by her own father and her family in rude and mean manners since her childhood.

So she wasn't affected that much and only replied, "_Y-yeah, I know. Thank you for the Concern."_  
Then, she flashed him one of her rarest smiles, a Smile that'll melt even that of a heart of stone.

*Badump* A blush rose to the stranger's cheeks, which made his handsome face more attractive. The Stranger couldn't explain it, there was like plenty of butterflies in his stomach and his cold-hearted façade shattered completely with just one smile of a complete stranger.  
_**  
**__"…It took, one look, and forever lay out in front of me…__**  
**__One smile, then I die, only to be revived by you…"__**  
**__  
__"Miss, what is your name?"_ Out of the blue, the Stranger said with a blush on his cheeks.  
_  
__"My Name is Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata, how about you?_" Hinata stared at the stranger.  
_  
__"Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke."_ Sasuke replied, unable to hide his blush.  
_  
__"N-nice to meet you S-Sasuke-kun, I-I'll be going then, H-hope to see y-you around."_Hinata said.

Sasuke was left staring at the emptiness while thinking, _"That girl… that girl with the cutest stuttering voice, why can't my mind forget her captivating smile and her pair of pupil-less eyes… beautiful isn't fitting enough of a word to describe her… *sigh*"_Sasuke wondered.  
_  
__"So… this is what they called… Love, huh? I never knew it existed, not until now, that girl proved its existence to me... this is definitely love at first sight… *sigh*"_ Sasuke thought.****

*END OF FLASHBACK and CHAPTER 1*__

_A/N: *Ittai = Ouch,__*Ano = Uhm, *Gomenasai = Sorry, *Chan & Kun = Traditional endearments,__  
__*Song Lyrics : "Your Song - Parokya ni Edgar_


	2. Chapter 2 : Responsibilities

**CHAPTER 2: RESPONSIBILITIES  
**  
After reminiscing her past, it was almost like it was just yesterday though that was already 2 years ago. They've become good "friends", as what she wants to call it. Because just after they stumbled on each other that day, sasuke started to treat her very well, which made his fan girls grow envious of her, being treated like that and them, being treated otherwise.

He "was" her crush, she was attracted to him the first time they met, but the feelings ended fast. He was like a big brother to her, the kind that she would look up to. Who won't admire him? He's devastatingly handsome with his raven black hair being kept by his forehead band, his simple get-up of a pair of black shirt and trousers with an uchiha symbol on the back, and his pair of pitch black eyes… That seems to pierce through your soul when you're being stared at by it. By hinata's standards, he's a near-to-being-perfect-guy. He's handsome, rich, popular and a genius for his age, on top of everything.

What more can she ask for? Nothing else, right? But the problem is, her heart doesn't beat for him. She knows that he definitely has feelings for her, but hinata doesn't want him to take a step forward which will eventually ruin their friendship. She doesn't love him, that's what she's sure of. But she can never hurt sasuke-kun ,after all this time he treated her well, she didn't want to see sasuke being hurt by her telling him that she doesn't see him the way he sees her.

Back to reality, hinata walked towards the hyuuga mansion with a grace and air of a hyuuga. Yes, she was always like that when her father will be speaking with her. Since the day that she entered konoha academy with the highest entrance exam score and became the student council president & maintaining her position as the Top 1 student throughout the K-academy, her father felt somewhat proud of her.  
She liked the fact that she was already acknowledged as the appropriate heir for their prestigious clan. She didn't want to go back to being the weakling and the outcast of her powerful clan. She always sees to it that she will never disappoint his father again, and gain the trust and respect of her clansmen.

Her thoughts were cut off, the hyuuga mansion's guards greeted her and told her that her father is in the conference room and is already waiting for her. She took long hasty strides towards the said room in order to not let her father waiting any longer and let her see him being disappointed at her tardiness in such an important of a meeting.

Arriving at the large hollow conference room's door, she knocked three times and said,  
_  
"Hyuuga hinata reporting."_

"Come in, Hinata." Her father, Hyuuga Hiashi replied.

Hinata opened the door and stepped inside the large conference room. There she saw her father, beside him was a familiar couple… had she already seen them? Oh yes, they're sasuke-kun's parents. Beside the couple was Itachi-kun, sasuke's older brother. Beside itachi was… Oh wait? Sasuke-kun?

_"Hinata, my daughter, come in and have a seat."_ Hiashi pointed towards a chair just beside him.

_"Hi! Hinata-chan."_ Sasuke greeted with a stoic face yet his lips betrayed him for there was a slight twitching on the side of his lips, indicating an impending smile, which he never let anyone see that smile other than hinata.

Hinata just silently nodded at her friend.

Hiashi cleared his throat and said, _"Now that hinata's here, let us start our meeting. We all know that, hinata, will succeed as heir to the hyuuga clan when she'll graduate from junior high at the age of 16._

Silence filled the room, and he continued, _"As the heir of the most powerful clan here in konoha, It is her duty to maintain the Peace, Strength and Stability of her own village. And as we all know, there's a growing tension between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, a war might break. As a precautionary measure for that possibility, there is a need to strengthen the konoha's strength from within and unite konoha in a way. So, the 5__th__ hokage and I, planned an idea…"_

Hinata felt weirdly nervous, _"Something's not right here…" _hinata thought. Sweat formed on her temples, her heartbeat went to a raging speed and she felt like her guts were tied into a tight knot.

_"I would like to marry off my daughter, Hyuuga hinata, to Uchiha sasuke-kun to strengthen our clan bonds and to unite konoha by building a firm alliance thru the marriage of both heirs to their own respective powerful clans. I would like to know your opinion as well, as the uchihas' thoughts about the idea…"_Hiashi ended his proposal with a stoic face.  
_  
"That'll be Great, Hiashi-sama, we don't have anything else to say in this matter. Since sasuke-kun will be gone for a year to study at Suna, we can let hinata-chan here to have her remaining time to be free. So by the time he comes back, the marriage will be arranged immediately. " _The uchiha couple turned towards their son, who was still surprised by what Hiashi said.

Hinata felt dead, it was like she was torn to pieces, and her fate was already sealed by her father. Hinata wanted to cry, but she resisted the urge. She won't cry in front of sasuke-kun, that'll hurt him deeply. It was never his fault that she couldn't return the love sasuke has for her.

Meanwhile, sasuke wants to let out a smile to hinata but decided not to even though he really wants to run around like a crazy man since he's so happy that finally, his dream of being the husband of hinata will come true just within a year. He'll leave konoha with a smile on his face, sasuke thought.

Hiashi threw a piercing gaze at hinata, it was like he's saying that _"don't you dare mess up this time."_

Hinata promised to herself to never let her father have the chance to make her feel that she doesn't deserve to be the heir of the hyuuga clan, so she composed herself and organized her thoughts, which took all her effort and willpower to do so.

Then, Hinata said, _"If that will be the only way to protect my people, I will do so."_

Hiashi nodded in approval and spoke , _"I am indeed right to choose a worthy heir like you, sacrificing her own happiness for the safety of her people, your deceased mother would be so proud of you."_ He said it with a hint of sincerity and with a tone of finality.

Hinata just silently nodded her head towards her father but she wasn't able to control the tears that silently fell down her cheeks and was thankful for her bangs which almost covered her bangs, preventing the other members in the meeting to notice the tears.

Hiashi then said, "_Now it is settled, when both hinata and sasuke graduate from junior high and they'll be accepting their clan roles, they will be morally and legally married. Since we all know that to have the rights of marriage you have to be at least at the age of 16, so by the time they graduated, they are already 18. The further details of the marriage ceremony will be discussed a month after graduation and sasuke is already in konoha. Any reacHtions? If none, then all of you are dismissed."_

Hiashi left the room immediately along with the Uchiha couple and siblings. Hinata was left behind in the large conference room where she began to cry real hard, which isn't one thing that she did not since the day she was called by her clan as weakling. Unknowingly, Hinata felt herself being wrapped in a pair of strong arms around her and she was pulled into a tight embrace full of warmth of comfort, it was her dearest cousin, Hyuuga Neji. She continued to sob on neji's chest, Neji didn't say anything. The only thing that can be heard of in that deafening silence was the soft sobs of hyuuga hinata, the unfortunate little girl with the most fragile appearance and emotions a person can ever have, but she who bears the burden of being a clan leader which is as big as a mountain.

***END OF CHAPTER 2***

_A/N:  
*Hinata & Sasuke are both 15 here.  
*Neji is 16.  
*This takes place after the chuunin exams and Neji has already asked for her forgiveness afterwards his fight with hinata. So they're already got used to doing the cousin comfort-thingy. Lol. Something like that but it's never the intimate way. Please understand me and my scattered thoughts._

_**PS: THANK YOU GUYS**__ for visiting the __**1**__**st**__** chapter**__ that I released just last night. I have 20 visitors& Hits! Yes, im already happy about it. This is my first time doing this fanfic thingy, so im both nervous & excited at the same time I Love you guys & please support me further by leaving reviews for these 2 chapters I released, so I can revise the next incoming chapters for the better before it gets published, Okay? -miku _


	3. Chapter 3 : Fate

CHAPTER 3: FATE  
It was already a month after that meeting. A day before the start of classes, hinata needs to see sasuke off. Sasuke will be traveling to suna this night, and he'll be arriving there tomorrow morning.  
hinata was walking towards konoha's main gates, where sasuke will be waiting for his departure.  
As hinata was nearing the gates, she can already see sasuke's figure along with two other guards that will be accompanying him on the way to suna.

_"A-ano… sasuke-kun…"_hinata called.

Sasuke turned towards the voice and saw hinata, his very own hinata, the girl of his dreams. His very own dream that will be coming true, that is when he gets back after a year of studying in Suna academy. He will be missing her fiancée but anyways, the wait is worth it, sasuke thought.

Sasuke turned towards the two guards, and they understood that sasuke needs privacy, so they left.

_"So, you've come to see me off hinata-chan..."_sasuke stared at hinata's beautiful face, a face that he will really miss along with her midnight blue hair that waves softly as the wind blows.

_"Y-yes, please t-take care of y-yourself there sasuke-kun. I'm looking f-forward to seeing y-you again."_Hinata stuttered and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

_"Yeah, I will. You too, I will miss your presence."_Sasuke said formally, not knowing how to express his feelings in the perfect manner.

_"H-hai!M-me too, sasuke-kun."_Hinata said with a blush.

Silence filled the atmosphere, fireflies are the only ones who are moving, and cricketing sounds are like almost deafening during that time.

One of the guards interrupted the two by saying,_" Sasuke-sama, it is already the time to leave, please proceed to the front gate when you are ready, we will be waiting for you there." _And then he left.

Sasuke started to look anywhere but hinata. Hinata knows that sasuke only does that when he's terribly embarrassed and such.

_"Sasuke-kun? Is there s-something you want t-to tell me?"_hinata turned to sasuke.

_"H-hinata-chan…"_ sasuke cutely stuttered and continued, _"I…. I Uhm…. I Think I already love you…"_Sasuke whispered softly that hinata can barely hear it but did anyway. Then, sasuke faced hinata, his face beet red.

_"A-ano… sasuke-kun... I don't... I can't... Not yet... "_Hinata muttered nonsense. She didn't know what to say to sasuke, she knew better than to lie to sasuke-kun, he never failed to see through her lies.

"_No, don't force yourself. I will give sufficient time for you to learn to love me. Go search yourself and your happiness... I hope that someday, you'll realize that…"_ sasuke paused.  
_It was always I… I, who is more than willing to be nothing… just to be your everything…"_Sasuke felt a lump on his throat and continued,

_"Goodbye for now hinata-chan, I shall leave now."_ And walked away without waiting for hinata's reply because he knows that at this moment of time, anything that hinata will say, will just hurt him more than a lie can do.

Hinata was left alone in that corner. Guilt, sadness and hurt filled her emotions. She can feel how hurtful her simple words were to sasuke, and she feels sad for not knowing how to ease sasuke's pain but at the same time, she feels guilty because she knows that everything that sasuke-kun said was true.

The next day…  
It's another Fair day for konoha and it was the start of spring time. But for hinata, it was her countdown to her inevitable fate.

_"Calling all incoming 3__rd__ year students, please proceed to the conference for the opening ceremony…"  
_  
Hinata rushed into the conference hall, with a fear of being late again for her opening speech.  
Upon stepping inside the conference hall, the speaker said_, "Let us call, hyuuga hinata, our present student council president and also last year's class valedictorian, for the opening remarks."  
_  
Hinata walked up to the stage with grace and began her speech which eventually ended up very well, receiving a round of applause and even a standing ovation given by the directress.

Hinata went to her seat in the front row, she knows that sasuke usually sat in her right since he was always second to her in all matters such as in rankings and he was the salutatorian last school year. But since sasuke-kun isn't here for the school year, she curiously turned to the right to see who had his seat as the top 2 student. She was surprised to see… a transfer student, yes, she's quite sure he's new here.

Hinata caught herself staring endlessly at the new guy. He had dark red unruly hair complimenting his fair skin tone. He had no eyebrows but it didn't lessen his looks and since his hair kind of hides it. He had thin cute pinkish lips, hinata wondered how a kiss from him would taste… Oh no, wait? What am I thinking about this complete stranger? Hinata blushed at her thoughts. Plus, He had thick black lines underneath his eyes, no, they're definitely not eye bags, though he looks like he doesn't get enough sleep. He had a sand gourd on his back, hmmmm.. He's a sand ninja. He had a mark on his upper left forehead, hinata didn't know what it meant. The stranger might have felt her scrutinizing stare on him…

The stranger slowly turned towards hinata, hinata was surprised when her gaze was met by a pair of sexy turquoise eyes… those eyes were filled with sad and sorrow, it was like they could see through everything… those were the eyes of a man whose life was nothing else but filled with unhappiness.  
Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the speaker_, "The directress wishes to see hyuuga-san either now or later, she is at the directress' office." _And she looked towards the speaker and nodded. But when she looked back to the stranger's seat, he was already gone.

Meanwhile, the redhead stranger is in the directress' office, but his thoughts are of the pretty girl whom he caught looking at him. She was…. Well, unique in a way. She had those pupil-less eyes, the special kind of sight that was passed through the bloodline of the hyuuga, the kekkai genkai of the hyuuga or the so-called "Byakugan".

She had a pale complexion but that didn't make her less pretty and she had that long & straight midnight blue hair… how does it feel to run his fingers through that soft-looking hair… wait, what is he thinking? He never had thought of other girls like how he had thought about that graceful yet timid girl and to think it was his first time meeting her. Something that caught his attention was when she was on the stage, she was full of confidence during her speech but when she sat beside him and met his gaze, her eyes… they showed nothing but sadness and sorrow… she was… just like him. What was her name? Oh, it was hyuuga…. Hyuuga hinata, an interesting one indeed, the redhead thought.

_

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

A/N: I'm sorry guys if sometimes sasuke gets a little OOC. I just thought that even a cold-hearted guy like him also emotions and knows how to express his feelings or this can be his other side. He's studying at suna academy because that is a requisite for him to be the heir, for him to build bonds with suna even in a little way. The redhead? I'm pretty sure you can already guess who it is. Oh anyways, that's it for this chapter. I am terribly sorry if it took quite long to be uploaded, our Net connection at home was removed so i'm here in an internet cafe just to upload this. Nuff' said. Thank you for the 2 reviews i got! Yipee~ Thank you for visiting my story and I would really appreciate some reviews guys. Love lots~ -Miku


	4. Chapter 4 : Beginnings

CHAPTER 4: BEGINNINGS

Knocks on the door made him flinch and the directress, who's just in front of him spoke, _"Come in."_  
The door flung open and let out the girl of his thoughts.  
_  
__"D-directress, y-you called m-me__?"_ Hinata stuttered.  
_  
"Come and take a seat."_The directress pointed towards a seat just directly in front of the new guy.

Hinata took a seat and shyly smiled at a stranger. Little did she know, the stranger was slightly taken aback by the smile, he felt something weird inside him? No, that wasn't the shuukaku, he had long taken control of that monster, and it won't let him feel anything unless he had given his consent.  
_  
"First of all, I would like to introduce you, hinata-chan to sabaku no gaara_." Hinata nodded to gaara. _"And gaara-san, I presume you already know her."_ Gaara nodded to hinata. _"Hyuuga hinata will be your personal all-around guide during the year that you're staying at konoha if the idea of having her guide you around konoha won't bother you." _The directress turned to gaara.

_"Fine with me."_Gaara replied.

_"I know hinata won't turn me down, right_?" the directress smiled at hinata.

_"H-hai! Kurenai-sama, I-I don't have any problems with it as long as gaara-kun doesn't m-mind having me a-around."_Hinata blushed and looked down at her fidgeting hands, she was embarrassed that she unconsciously called sabaku no gaara with the -kun endearment.

_"It's settled then. By the way, gaara-san, I'm Kurenai Yuuhi, always at your service as the directress of this school. You are both dismissed. And hinata-chan, please accompany gaara-san to your class." _Kurenai smiled and nodded at them as a dismissal.

Hinata walked in front of gaara so that she can guide him towards their designated classroom. Hinata felt nervous around gaara since he never showed any facial expressions at all, she doesn't know if he's happy or mad at her or anything else. But she kind of liked it when he's with her, she doesn't know why.

Gaara, on the other hand, feels weird. Yes, weird is the correct and precise word to explain what he feels right now, he thought. He never looked at anyone like the way he looked at hinata, he always see others as either ally or an enemy, purely business and never the other way around. She's unique in her own way. She doesn't get afraid of him, not unlike his people of suna. She doesn't look at him with contempt, not like the way his father looks at him. And most of all, despite the fact that he doesn't return her smiles nor show her any of his emotions doesn't bother her, instead she smiles at him shyly but never wavering. He feels at ease when he's with her because she's sincere with every word she says.

While they were walking in the empty hollow hallway, gaara broke the deafening silence, _"hinata-chan, we're on the same class, right?"_

"Y-yes, g-gaara-kun."

Hinata nervously stuttered.  
_  
"Do you always have to stutter every time you speak?"_gaara asked w/ a hint of sarcasm.

_"U-uhmm... A-ano…" _Hinata was taken aback by the question, _"I-I have always stuttered s-since then… s-so… "_Hinata started to fidget her hands nervously, not knowing what to answer.

"_If there's no need to do so, then don't do it."_gaara commented.

Hinata blushed beet red from being put off by gaara's comment on her stuttering_. "I-I'm sorry, i-I'll try…. Err… I mean, I'll do my b-best not to stutter from n-now on…"_then, unconsciously, she became teary-eyed and looked down so that gaara won't notice it.

Gaara was surprised how hinata can stand his harsh comment, even cry for someone like him; he'd expect her to retort violently, especially when it came from one that she only met today. He wanted to put his hands to the both sides of her face and lift it up and say something that will ease the hurt he had just inflicted to hinata, but he doesn't have the guts to do so.

He just said,_"That's only for your own good, I guess…"_

Hinata looked up, meeting gaara's gaze. _"Thank you…"_

They arrived at their classroom exactly when the bell rang. Hinata brought gaara to their adviser for the introduction. Then, hinata entered the classroom leaving gaara with their teacher, kakashi-sensei.  
She took her seat, which was in the 1st column then 2nd to the last row, which was a window seat.

The class became silent when kakashi-sensei entered the classroom and spoke, _"Good morning class, I would like to introduce to you a new student. He's an exchange student from suna and he'll be joining our class for this school year. Please come in…" _he called to gaara who's standing at the doorway.

Gaara walked in with an air of superiority and with gait that hinata considered, well… Sexy in a way.

_"I am Sabaku no Gaara, a transfer student from Suna Academy. My expectations from this class are... I hope you won't be a burden to me& I hope that you won't bother me unless it is needed."_Gaara said.

The Class was surprised by gaara's snobbish and kind of mean introduction. Some were pissed off, Some find it cool, some girls were whispering about how hot and sexy the new transfer student is, some were murmuring how he looks classy and noble-like, some girls said that he looks like a snobbish boy-next-door and many more opinions of the new transfer student.  
Hinata thought that everyone is entitled to their own opinions. But she couldn't deny that, Hinata could feel a tinge of jealousy arise, she couldn't deny the fact that she was kind of attracted to gaara-kun. She felt insecure because gaara might like those girls; after all, they are socially-capable girls not unlike her who is more like of an introvert. That'll be depending on if gaara will like them.

_"Uh… Oh, let's respect gaara-san's choice… and I hope the class will be good to him."_ Kakashi-sensei spoke then pointed to an empty seat next to hinata. _"Take that seat, gaara-san." _

Gaara walked towards his assigned desk and simply nodded at hinata.

And the class went on smoothly, but for hinata, she was way too distracted by gaara's presence to be listening well to his teacher. Time flies and the school bell rang, indicating it was already time to go home. She didn't see gaara beside her so maybe he went home already, she felt disappointed.

She was nearing the lockers when she called out his name, _"G-gaara-kun?"_

He was leaning by the locker and he turned towards her saying_, "I never thought that you could make your guest wait that long…"  
_  
_"Gomenasai! Y-you didn't tell me that you'll be w-waiting for me…"_Hinata retorted.

_"Is there a need to emphasize everything?_ _That's obviously a given." _Gaara said harshly.

_"Sorry."_Was all hinata could say and looked down at her fidgeting hands.

_"Let's go."_ Gaara felt a pang of guilt hit him, no… he never felt guilty about what he says. He doesn't like what he's feeling; he doesn't like new things and the so-called "changes". He didn't like the fact that these weird feelings exist in him. Those urges to run his fingers through hinata's midnight blue hair, the urge to take back what he had said in a harsh way, those butterflies in his stomach that he gets when he sees hinata blush beet red… everything that he's starting to feel is new to him… just because of him meeting with that girl… is it a beginning of something gaara cant perceive? Something that'll bring him out of his shell? Something that'll help him ease his sadness and sorrow? Something he can't even name of? Hmmmm...Hyuuga… Hyuuga hinata… what had you done to me?

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

A/N: Again, i apologize if the characters are sometimes OOC. And also, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the 171 Hits, 95 Visitors & 2 Reviews. I'm really happy with that even though it's not quite of a big thing for everyone, but for me, it's my motivation and my everything. Please continue to support me and keep on reviewing the chapters, i will really appreciate it. Please keep on reading and i'll do my best to upload the next chapter ASAP. Thanks :)) - Miku


	5. Chapter 5 : Bonds

CHAPTER 5: BONDS  
It's been moths since gaara entered the academy… and her life. In a way that he has a place in hinata's heart, but she doesn't know what his position is, but one thing she knows is that he's special to her in some way or another.

The Bell rang.

Hinata stayed behind and was left alone while her other classmates went home already. She didn't know why she hasn't left the room yet, she just felt like it, she wanted to drown in her thoughts.

_"How in the world can I make a place in his heart? How can I link to him when even though he's physically near, his soul seems like miles away…" _hinata muttered to the thin air.

Unknown to Hinata, gaara has been long standing at the room's doorway, seeing hinata lost in her thoughts, gaara decided not to startle her. She was so damn pretty, looking out at the windows with her midnight blue hair waving along with the wind, her eyes were so sad. He felt like he could kill the person who's making her sad. Upon hearing hinata's muttering, gaara felt his blood rush, he didn't like himself being angry and all, he was known to be always calm after he had controlled shuukaku. He wasn't angry… He was... what do they call it? Oh, Jealous… no, gaara denied. He dismissed it as "possessiveness", for he acknowledged hinata as his, his guide and only acquaintance throughout his time in konoha.

_"Who's "him"?"_Gaara spoke.

Hinata turned to him and gazed at him, "_Gaara-kun…"  
_  
_"Who's "him"?_He insisted out of his so-called possessiveness.

_"Why d-do you want to k-know?"_Hinata innocently asked.

_"Why..."_ gaara thought, _"I don't know…"_then gaara grew red for the very first time.

_"It's rare for m-me to see g-gaara-kun blushing and even not knowing what to answer…"_hinata commented with a sincere smile.

Gaara turned away from hinata's gaze and started to walk towards the doorway, he stopped there and said, _"I need some things to purchase, I need you to accompany me in buying those…"_and went outside.

Hinata followed gaara towards their destination, which was the shopping district. This is a start, gaara blushing and all. He may be confused with these new feelings he had encountered. *sigh* I just hope all of this goes well, hinata thought.

Hinata felt nervous, it was the first time that she's going out with gaara-kun outside konoha academy. Oh wait… Is this what they call a "date"? Hinata blushed at the thought. She and gaara-kun… on a date? Hinata mentally slapped herself for having such embarrassing thoughts and was not aware that gaara had stopped walking…

*thud* She bumped into gaara's chest; she was able to smell gaara's masculine scent. And hinata felt strong arms support her staggering stance and by instinct, she wrapped her arms on gaara's waist to regain her balance. Hinata looked up to gaara's face and muttered a "thank you." But she still didn't let go of her grip onto gaara's waist.

Gaara cleared his throat, "hinata-chan, I supposed that you would like to let go of me now? Unless, you want to stay longer in this position.… I don't mind." Gaara smirked teasingly.

Hinata blushed at gaara's teasing and was surprised of how they looked in their position; they looked like they were hugging each other intimately. She immediately let go of gaara and her blush deepened.

Gaara smirked at hinata's reaction and pointed to a dress shop, "Let's go in there. Hurry up."

Once they got in, hinata saw that majority of the dresses were appropriate for summer season.

Gaara turned to her,"hinata-chan, I want you to find outfits appropriate for our incoming 3-day trip to suna. You know better than to dress inappropriately there, the heat's too much to bear. Choose anything you'd like, it's on my tab." Gaara commanded.

"B-but… Gaara-kun, it isn't due not until around next month…" Hinata insisted.

"No but's, it's better to be ready the earliest time possible. I'll be waiting at the lobby." Gaara said.

After almost an hour of: choosing, fitting and comparing… Hinata was able to buy 3 summer dresses and 2 one-piece suits. But she doesn't even know if she could even wear that during the trip.  
Yes, the meeting next month with the kazekage and its council. It'll be held in the kazekage's summer house in suna. She was invited as well as to build bonds.  
Hinata met up with gaara and they continued to walk. Gaara stopped by a ready'made-bento shop. Hinata didn't know what that was for and where would they dine… Maybe, he'll bring me to a romantic place and dine there… just like what I've read on romance novels and in many books… then he will confess his undying love for me or something like that. Hinata blushed beet-red at her wild and unrealistic thoughts and didn't succeed in preventing a small giggle escape her lips.

That didn't escape gaara's hearing, he turned to her and said, "What?"

"Nothing, n-nevermind it gaara-kun." Hin21ata hid her blushing face.

"Silly girl." Gaara smirked then started walking again.

Gaara led her to a dark stoned pathway with thick bunch of trees around it. It was quite cold and dark there, so hinata felt scared and unconsciously grasped gaara's shirt.

Gaara understood that she was scared and he took her hand and held it protectively. _"Do not be scared, I am here."_He said assuring her.

Hinata nodded and continued walking. Her hand still being held protectively by gaara. Hinata felt safe and secured upon gaara's assurance. Tiny bolts of electricity were what she felt when gaara touched her hand delicately, and she liked that feeling.

Meanwhile, Gaara debated with his thoughts. Something inside him told him to hold hinata's hand, he didn't know what was it but still; touching hinata's hand felt like it was the right thing to do. He felt relieved when hinata didn't resist nor object. He never held hands with another person since his uncle yashamaru's death. He felt sad at the thought; he didn't want to reminisce the part where his dearest and most important person in his life that time, his uncle yashamaru, betrayed him.

He brushed away his sad thoughts and turned to hinata, He pointed towards a tall bush which is blocking the pathway, "After this bush, you'll see…"

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

A/N: Oooh. Guess what's next? Wanna know? Then, keep on reading the next chapter. Hihi* It'll be quite good, I guess? Hahaha. Please keep on reading and reviewing the chapters! And… By the way,  
I'm really sorry if I'm quite slow in updating the chapters. My PC can't be used for the meantime that's why I need to borrow someone else's just to start typing. T_T I already have my draft for the next chapter but I haven't typed it yet to the MS Word, So, that's it for now. Please keep on reviewing the chapters, I'll really appreciate it if you would do so. So, bye for now, I'll update the chapters ASAP. Thanks! I love you guys. - Miku


	6. Chapter 6 : New

**CHAPTER 6: New**

Gaara signaled to Hinata to go first.

Hinata walked past the bushes and ended up in a hill with a breath-taking scenery. It was a broad hill, overlooking the whole town of konoha. The street lights in konoha looked colorful at night. The people who are flooding the streets and the marketplace looked like moving ants. Hinata gasped at the sight.

Gaara interrupted her thoughts, _"So, Uhm… Do you like it?"_ He sounded a bit nervous, something that isn't normal gaara to feel like.

Hinata impulsively hugged gaara as a way to show her happiness and said_, "Thank y-you, gaara-kun. No o-one ever did s-something like this for m-me." _Then she immediately let go of gaara with a blush.

"_You are welcome."_ Gaara shortly replied and he walked towards a blanket with a basket on top. Hinata hadn't noticed it because of her amazement of the scenery.

He sat at the blanket, _"Take a Seat",_ Pointing to an opposite corner of the blanket that gaara had sat on.

_"Hai!"_ Hinata took a seat, still blushing from the previous scene.

_"Let's eat."_ Gaara said, but hinata's blushing didn't escape gaara's observing eyes.

They started eating in silence. Hinata felt awkward and nervous. So she broke the silence by saying, _"Gaara-kun, why were y-you sent here in konoha? I mean a-aside from studying?_

"My Father, the current kazekage, wants me to be an ambassador of peace between konoha and suna. By staying and studying here just even for a year, it'll be counted as building bonds with konoha to prevent forming of tension and outbreak of war." Gaara calmly said.

Hinata was surprised, "_Y-your father? He's the Kazekage?"_

_"Yes, and I'll be succeeding his place when I graduate from junior high."_ Gaara replied.

_"That'll be next year… I… I d-didn't know y-you were that important… Had I k-known… S-someone like me shouldn't be f-friends with you…"_ Hinata sighed.

_"But, you are the rightful heir to the hyuuga clan."_ Gaara commented.

_"Y-yes, but I was a-accepted just r-recently. B-before that, they would o-only look at me w-with contempt and brand m-me as a w-weakling, a d-disgrace to the hyuuga clan."_ Hinata sadly stated.

_"Looks like I shared the same fate as yours… I… was and will always be feared by my people." Gaara paused and looked for fear in hinata's eyes, but there was none, so he continued."I was once the container of the Shuukaku, one of the legendary tailed-beasts. I murdered tons of humans just to quench the shuukaku's bloodlust, even though I was in no control of the shuukaku, still it was my responsibility as the container of that monster. I was only accepted recently, since I am now in full control of my shuukaku. But, my people still look at me with contempt and disgust… and that lingering fear that never ceased to exist in the eyes of my people, and I can't do anything about it, I cannot erase the fact that I did something inhumane."_ Gaara stated with a visible sadness, for the first time.

Hinata never knew that gaara had a painfully sad past. It seems it was the reason that hinata felt that there was something in common between her and gaara. That was it, sadness, sorrow and pain. Hinata couldn't comfort gaara through words; no words can help him ease the pain and the burden of his past. Hinata felt the urge to comfort him; she held out her right hand and softly placed it on the side of gaara's face. She met the gaze of the man whose past is undeniably bad and sad, but still, he gives her the stomach butterflies that she can't explain.

A big surprise to hinata, gaara placed his hand on top of hinata's hand which was on the side of his face. Gaara felt so good, hinata's hand gave him the kind of warmth he had ever longed for, one that eased his pain even in a little way. Gaara felt weird yet comfortable with the warmth and wanted more of it. Gaara moved his face closer to hinata's; their faces were only inches away from each other.

Then suddenly, fireworks appeared above them, startling them both. They both quickly pulled their hands back and both blushed beet red. They weren't able to meet each other's gazes.

_"Oh? F-Fireworks display at this time of the year? I-I think it's the t-third hokage's death a-anniversary, so t-they commemorate it with a f-fireworks display."_ Hinata explained, avoiding the embarrassment.  
_"It's q-quite beautiful, right? "_

_"Yeah."_ Gaara replied_," It seems like we should take our leave now, it's almost midnight."  
_  
"It's already t-that late? Time sure flies… when you're spending it with someone special." Hinata quickly blushed at what she had impulsively said.

"What did you say?" Gaara asked.

"N-nothing, let's go gaara-kun."Hinata quickly replied and started to walk away.

They walked in complete silence until they've arrived in front of the main gate of the hyuuga mansion.  
No lights were on other that those that are in the gates and in the main door.

Hinata turned to gaara, _"T-thank you for a-accompanying me b-back to my house, g-gaara-kun. And also for i-inviting me to a wonderful d-date… err, I-I mean… "_Taken aback by what she had impulsively said.

"Date?" Gaara wasn't sure if it is what to call the things that they did that day.

_"U-Uhm… S-sorry, I didn't mean…"_ Hinata was interrupted by gaara.  
_  
"Yeah, maybe that was a date… I guess…"_ Gaara felt butterflies on his stomach and was unable to look directly at hinata's eyes and was slightly embarrassed by what he just meant.

_"H-Hai…"_ Hinata blushed.

Gaara was going to ask something but a voice interrupted.

_"Hinata-sama, please come inside. It's already nearing midnight and it's inappropriate for a girl like you to stay out late at night, much more for a heir like you."_ Neji scolded, he was walking towards the gates.

_"H-Hai… Neji'nii-san, I-I'm sorry…"_ Hinata apologized sincerely.

Gaara interrupted_," It wasn't her fault, it was mine. Do not blame her."_ He stated with a hint of anger.

Neji coldly stared at the stranger and by the looks of him. He's sabaku no gaara, the one hinata has repeatedly talked about to him. The one, that by the looks of it, hinata has started to have feelings for.

_"N-no, it's okay, g-gaara-kun. N-neji'nii-san's right. I'm going i-inside now, G-goodnight gaara-kun."_ Hinata gently smiled at gaara and went inside the mansion with her neji'nii-san trailing behind.

Gaara shrugged of any bad ideas of him being shunned and being blamed by hinata. He went to his own apartment and slept with thoughts of what just happened between hinata and her that night. Which left him dreaming, wherein his dream, the only people that exist in his world were him and hinata… weird enough… somehow, that dream made gaara feel… Happy?

-END OF CHAPTER 6-

A/N: Thank you KittyAteTheCookie & chellythemadhatter for Sending me Awesome Feedbacks/ Reviews… And Guys, I'm sorry for taking too long in uploading this chapter. It's because it's our Final term and I have lots of paperworks to do, Enough Said. Haha. Thank you again for Reading and please do send some reviews. I will really appreciate it. Til' the next chapter! Thanks! – Miku


End file.
